NAVY
by Unknown567
Summary: This team have only one thing they want. REVENGE and the best way to do that is through our favorite huntress team. But why are they targeting and who is the team full of dangerous and deadly vindicators? Read and P.M. me if you want them OCs for adoption.
1. The Deal

**Hey there just thought I'd throw this out since it was in my head and don't worry I will continue Super Spritz and have more chapters up soon.**

* * *

It was dark as night in the ruin of an old town several shall we say unsavory figures were in the middle of a big deal. "alright here we go one M.A.S.R.- magnetic acceleration sniper rifle. Powered by magnetic acceleration it allows a high velocity projectile to be fired with high accuracy at a target; it has a blade form for close combat that can deal immense damage to an opponent be it person or grimm." said the well dressed man sitting on a wrecked car as his men showcase the merchandise their selling.

"Next we have the Void Railgunblade; whether in blade or gun form this marvel unleashes devastating electrical attacks at the cost of a massive amount of lightning dust." said the dealer as they then featured their last item.

"Last but not least is Avit charges, whereas a single charge is able wipe out an entire city block with any type of dust you use. So then do we have a deal?" asked the dealer. The buyers had several cases open each containing a large amount of lien.

"Oh ho ho Christmas has come early" said the dealer as they were about to make the exchange when all of the portable light around were shot off. The group pulled out their guns searching for whoever it was that interrupted their deal; however it was difficult due to their being no light whatsoever. "Come out and show yourselves!" yelled one of the thugs but no there was no reply.

Suddenly they heard a sound above them and as they looked up the clouds parted a bit allowing some moonlight to come through revealing a well dressed individual up in the air. His face was stoic as he begins his descent and kicks one of the thugs in the face knocking him out. "Get him!" yelled the dealer as the battle commenced.

The Leader just pulled out his weapons and fired taking down several of the armed goons. The ensuing firefight continued with no end in sight as the intruder fired more rounds at the gang only for more to come out to overwhelm him. Then all of a sudden a blur past the man and started dashing to each crook taking them with perfect accuracy and efficiency. The blur stopped to show a masked individual with unusual clothing on wielding two pistols and begins shooting at each thug.

He fired and reloaded five times, each shot wounding a man, the soldier fired a shell, boosting his attack into another goon, and then brought down a third man with a kick as he landed from his leap.

Seeing their fellows in jeopardy, the other mobsters charged.

The soldier ducked and dived, dodging the ax strikes, launching punches and firing shells, leaping off the men to slam them with powerful strikes.

He knocked down a few men, and then a more experienced fighter assaulted him, delivering blows that he had to block, and he stopped both of his strikes and snapped out with a kick, throwing the man into the air, his unconscious body shattering the cracked wall.

Another man charged, holding a red-bladed sword, and he lashed out with quick strikes. The soldier blocked the blows with his guns, and delivered several quick fire shots and throws that knocked the man backwards.

A high ranking henchmen reached for the weapons only for the soldier to put his two guns together into a sniper rifle and shoot the cases out of reach. The henchman pulled out a gattling gun and fired,

He ran from side-to-side, dodging the bullets, and as soon as the man began to reload, he jumped with amazing feat over the distance to vault over a debris pile and double-kicking him with both feet.

He then proceeded to grab his arm twist it over his shoulder sending him crashing to the ground. Then the soldier rolls while still holding the arm using the momentum to send the crook off into the air.

He hit the cold ground his stylish hat falling off, beside the shoes of two dangerous looking individuals. One had on a white suit and hat and was short and lean, while the other one wore black being big and buff. "Shall we teach this guy some discipline, Go" said the buff man.

"Was there anything else for us to do, Touch?" said Go as they got into their stance. The Solider however stood back and let someone else take his place. This person had a calm look on his face and wore something you would see in an old kung-fu flick. With a flick of his hand the combatant taunted to come and take him on.

Go leaps into the air, and kicked out several times, with each one being blocked by the combatant, before dropping to the floor in a crouch and allowing Touch to jump over him to strike.

Distracted by Touch's attack, The Cowboy didn't see Go rise to his feet and kick out – hard – several times.

The fighter was thrown through the air, landed hard on the ground, he rolled backwards up and did several acrobatic flips forward, sprinting forwards and unleashing a massive barrage of punches and kicks that connected squarely with Go and knocked the white-clad man down.

Left on his own, Touch engaged him directly, the two trading blows, the combatant maintaining a small hint of a smile on his face the entire time.

Unfortunately, Touch's fist, while strong and brutal, simply couldn't match up to the sheer speed and ferocity of the fighter's master technique's, and with a flurry of blows, he sent the black-clad man flying with a yell, smashing through a busted up shop.

Go had just risen to his feet, but she wasn't getting any reprieve from his opponent, who leapt towards him, and lashed out with a punch, forcing Go to hastily dodge. He blocked another punch with a kick, back-flipped away from another, and then rose from his crouch and engaged the combatant himself.

The two men matched each others kicks handily, one, two, three.

The fighter directed a punch, which Go dodged, and replied in kind with a flurry of kicks, each blocked by the fighter's palms.

Go launched another kick that knocked him backwards a few paces, and then he dashed forwards, aiming small kicks at the fighter.

Once again, the two matched Each other's footwork, stepping carefully before launching equal kicks, Go slowly driving the combatant backwards, until he decided to use his hands again, blocking a kick and spinning around, and then doing a elbow into Go's solar plexus.

Go gasped and was knocked back a step, allowing the fighter to grab his right wrist.

The combatant spun Go around, spun himself around the man's arm, and snapped his leg out, kicking him hard in the forehead.

Go fell limply to the ground, the combatant rose to his feet. As this happen the dealer appeared, illuminated in the moonlight, armed with bulky gun gauntlets .

"Christmas has come early," he said, echoing his earlier statement.

The combatant was ready when he metal clinging and looked back to some cowboy walking up to them with the sound coming from his boots. "let me take care of this" he said as the fight just shrugged and walked away.

The Dealer levelled his launcher and fired four small projectiles at The Cowboy, forcing him to jump away from the explosions, rolling across the ground and rising in a crouch.

The Dealer aimed and fired again, the four seeker projectiles roaring through the air.

"And you'll see…"

The Cowboy knew he couldn't dodge those blasts, and pulled out his revolvers and fired several times, the force of his ammunition blocking the rockets with a large cloud of smoke.

The Dealer drew back the weapon, as he leaps through the cloud of smoke the projectiles collision had created.

He swung with the resultant fists, dealing powerful blows that knocked The Cowboy back. Caught off-guard by the sudden attacks, The Cowboy could only take the strikes as best he could.

The Cowboy rolled with the blows, and looked up just in time to see The Dealer swinging his weapon, a mighty blow that knocked him flying through the air.

The Cowboy landed hard, smashing through several old structures, and The Dealer smiled, bringing the fist up infront of his face ready for round two..

The Cowboy rose to his feet, with a large grin on his face, and chuckled. The Cowboy charged, and The Dealer brought up his weapon and fired.

The Cowboy sidestepped the projectiles with ease, and The Dealer swung. The Cowboy ducked with ease, and lashed out with several powerful punches. To his credit, The Dealer was taking far more hits than his subordinates had.

The Cowboy punched and punched again, and dealt a final punch.

The punch connected with The Dealer's weapon, and he was thrown backwards.

The Dealer's weapon had broken into pieces, and he landed painfully.

The Dealer rolled with the impact, getting to his feet as slowly and weakly trying to keep his guard up but, it was no use. The Cowboy knew the time had come to finish this.

He charged once more, far faster than he had before, running full tilt for The Dealer, who had just started to realize that this might have been a bad idea taking these four on.

The Cowboy drew back his right fist, and punched, making the dealer collide with an unstable building that soon collapsed on top of him.

The Cowboy dusted himself as the other three approached, "Flashy and show-off as always York" said the leader. York just chuckled as he finished dusting off his hat and grabbed the goods. "Hey!, it was worth it for all these weapons and money wasn't it?" he asked as the other two remained silence. "What's the matter Victor and Aeus cats got your tongues" York joked. "I do not care for money only the misery and suffering of the person who I want to inflict it on" said the soldier known as Aeus. "Relax we will have our payback soon" said the fighter now identified as Victor. "So what do we do now bro?" York asked the leader as the three turned to him. "You know the old saying: knowing is half the battle, so I say we get to know our victims better" said the leader as he passed them several photos of their targets.

"Wow Nic you can see the resemblance!" York exclaimed as he looked at a photo of a blonde buxom girl with lilac eyes. "If you take away the cat ears she looks like a female version of him" said Victor with his photo of a brunette with a bow on and another of her without the bow showing her faunas heritage. Aeus just stared coldly at the picture of the well-kept and fancy white haired female in the picture. "Such a shame these four will have to suffer for something their relatives, but as they say The Dead Don't Suffer" Nic said menacingly as he stared at the final photo of a cute girl with a hood. They ripped the photos and left to begin their quest for revenge.

 **N** ichalous

 **A** eus

 **V** ictor

 **Y** ork

Team _**NAVY**_

* * *

 **I'll have the bios up next and the note which will explain everything till next time.**


	2. BIOs

**Here are the bios as promised. read and enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **NAVY- A team solely dedicated to getting revenge through Team RWBY due to something a relative of theirs did in the past. Each with their own vendetta they live only through vengeance and are bound the same way making them a highly effective team. The unsuspecting female group have no idea what they're in for or how dangerous a team consisting of a deadly merc, experimental super soldier, criminal heir, and a highly skilled bandit truly are.**_

NAME: Nicholaus Admiral

AGE (16-18): 18

Gender: male

Human or Faunus: human

Appearance: tall with a more rounded face his skin perfect showing no imperfections or blemishes whatsoever, and wider jaw. He has blue-gray eyes and white hair that is well-kept & slicked back.

Height: 6'0 ft

Skin: pale

Hair: silvery white

Build: average

Outfit: wears a dark coat with a long tail on the right side, and a collar with a larger left side. There is a Brassard on the left bicep of the coat, which also has blue, ornate scrollwork sewn into the left side of the upper back, and a blue lining. Vergil's hands are covered by white gloves, and he wears blue dress slacks, with black leather shoes.

Nightwear:t-shirt and boxers

Weapons/Transformation: Saito- dual sawed-off shotguns that combined make a silver katana with a long and slightly curved blade. Both the grip and scabbard are predominantly black.

Fighting Style: liajutsu

Semblance: inhuman strength- able to lift anything to 30-50 tons

Personality: Calm, intelligent, respectful, and polite. He also has a deep love for his family, as shown by their various interactions. Soon after training and preparing after the tragedy Vergil reveals his darker side. He is manipulative and willing to use anybody to achieve his objectives, he is ruthless, cold, and vindictive.

Likes: luxury items, cream soda, and high performance vehicles

Dislikes: summer or anybody of the rose name and the color red

Five things they would say:

"really"

"how disappointing"

it was only fair… in my terms that is"

"die"

"time for the rose to be clipped from its stem"

Anything I might have missed: _The reason for revenge is because when he was young Nicholaus's parents were former atlesian military turned mercenaries. They accepted only the highest paying jobs and were highly reccomended. On one job was to break into a secure lab and steal file; thinking it would be easy they brought Nic along with them. The job went off without a hitch, only until as they made outside Summer Rose was waiting for them. A high speed chase commenced leading them try and lose her over a cliff. Thinking they wouldn't make it but only had enough time to save one; Summer chose Nicholaus. However they would have made it if they were not distracted by the taking of their son which resulted in the vehicle going off course and plummeting to the bottom in a fiery crash killing them. Nic could only looked in sadness and then glare at the huntress with unending fury. Since then he has been training and biding his time for the moment to exact his revenge. He thought it was over when he heard that Summer died on a mission, however he soon learned she had a daughter and realized that sometimes: The daughter must pay for the sins of the mother._

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

NAME: Aeus X. Machinos

NAME:

AGE (16-18): 17

Gender: male

Human or Faunus: human

Appearance: not much is seen of him only the top part of his head due to the mask he wears on the lower half. He has pale blue eyes and always have a somewhat cold yet, stoic look on his face.

Height: 179 cm

Skin: white

Hair: blonde-white

Build: lean

Outfit:lightly armored stealth suit (null, perfect soldier) with a tactical visor to communicate, make strategies, and mimic other people's' voices

Nightwear: hardly sleeps at all, but when he does is only in his briefs.

Weapons/Transformation: Icarus- two handguns that can interlock into a high-powered sniper rifle Daedelus- a high frequency straight-bladed "Ninjato" sword

Fighting Style: judo and submissions

Semblance: ECV(enhanced combat vision)- able to predict an enemy's movements at a much faster rate than normal, and being imbued with enhanced reflexes.

Personality: He harbored fatalistic, borderline nihilistic views on life, feeling that it wouldn't truly matter if he spared someone or not as they would die eventually anyway. Due to his tragedy he has now vengeful, but patient and calculating as well.

Likes: curry, sushi, and classical music

Dislikes: the Schnee family, SDC, dust magic, white, and survivors

Five things they would say:

"Why won't you die!"

"death comes for us all"

"live or die it doesn't matter"

"white will soon be stained crimson"

"the Schnee bloodline ends here!"

Anything I might have missed: _His reason is that all his Aeus was trained and experimented his entire life to become the ultimate soldier. He thought there was nothing worth of value in life until he met Isis Shaadi a girl who lived around the same area he was in. Soon the two became close and what started out as friendship turned into something more. When they reached 12 they made a promise to be happily wed as soon as they are of age. That came to a crashing halt as she involved in hostage situation which resulted in her being caught in the crossfire. One of the atlesian soldiers deflected the bullet hitting Isis in her vitals killing her slowly. When the news reached Aeus he went on a rampage until he tranqed down. He hoped the person responsible would pay only to find out it was covered up to save face saying her death was done by the terrorists who took the hostages and the real perpetrator got a promotion. Since then he became more cooperative with the program turning himself into a living weapon. When Aeus was finished he left in order to carry out his vendetta on the one responsible: Atlesian Specialist Winter Schnee._

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

NAME: Victor Wong

AGE (16-18): 17

Gender: male

Human or Faunus: human

Appearance: Olive eyes with hair reaching down to middle of his neck with a single band hanging out on the left. He wears green tinted aviators all the time.

Height: 177cm

Skin: lightly tanned

Hair: dark brown

Build: athletic

Outfit: a regular white karate coat with white kung-fu pants, shoes, and glasses

Nightwear: plaid pajamas

Weapons/Transformation: twin dragons- similar to gambol shroud only in a more chinese style. Their chinese war swords with tri-barreled pistol in the hilt/grip.

Fighting Style: white lotus kung fu

Semblance: mind over matter- to manipulate his surroundings using a supreme state of mental concentration. Most start humming when concentrating.

Personality: an egocentric sociopath with a lust for power. Gene usually has a smug attitude in the presence of others. However he can be very wise and very methodical sometimes thinking of ways to beat his opponents he never thought of before.

Likes: noodles, shellfish, teal, ancient armor, and rings

Dislikes: cats, Belladonna, tuna, black, faunas, and being stolen from.

Five things they would say:

"silly kitty-cat"

"I shall have my retribution"

"let's how many lives you truly have"

"never have vengeance on an empty stomach I always say"

"When i'm through the name Belladonna will only be a fleeting memory not worth mourning over"

Anything I might have missed: _A long, long time ago before Roman Torchwick the Wong family were the top dogs in remnant's underworld. They held a vast criminal empire over the four kingdoms and seemed unstoppable. It wouldn't last forever as someone infiltrated the group and started feeding inside information to the authorities taking the network down piece by piece. When it was over their cartel and assets were gone and the entire clan was locked away in prison with no bail. The family died out till one remained a baby named Victor Wong. Since his parents passed away shortly after he was born the last heir was raised a still loyal constituent of the family. Learning of his heritage and their downfall he vowed to bring the Wong name back to its former glory; since then he has trained and studied the ancient ways of his clan along with how to be an excellent strategist. He manages to breakout of the prison he was in though when they almost made it to the getaway transport the constituent sacrifice himself by going straight into the guards. Now all thats left of the family, Victor Wong will rule the underworld and have his payback on the granddaughter of the man responsible for the leak: Blake Belladonna._

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

NAME: York Newman

AGE (16-18): 18

Gender: male

Human or Faunus: human

Appearance: Has gray eyes; His hair is messy and tough, with strands framing the sides of the face

Height: 6'2

Skin: light-tanned

Hair: chestnut with blonde streaks

Build: toned

Outfit:the cowboys of the old west and is depicted wearing black shirt, slacks, and cowboy boots under a brown leather vest, gauntlets and boots. His Stetson hat barely covers his dark brown hair, and various bandoliers are wrapped is his waist, upper arms, and his hat. Holsters for his sidearms are strapped to his thighs.

Nightwear: a button-up shirt open with no shirt under it revealing his chest and dark brown sweatpants.

Weapons/Transformation: Jezebela & isabela- dual action revolvers. Esmerelda- A long repeating rifle with excellent fire rate that turns into a long blade as well.

Fighting Style: streetfighting & boxing

Semblance: Kinetic armor- similar to yang's only instead of redirecting it in attacks it covers him giving temporary invulnerability

Personality: Can be serious at other times but, cocky and playful at other times. Also a bit perverted risking anything for a feel or a sight no matter how dangerous. After the tragedy he is rutheless and cold-blooded stopping at nothing to get his vengeance.

Likes: steak, longeyes-his horse, and winning

Dislikes: yellow, dance clubs, Branwen, motor vehicles. ugly females, and birds.

Five things they would say:

"first draw wins"

"so...you wanna do it"

"ride like the wind, longeyes"

"do you know how hard it is to get a prime cut of beef like that?

"you may be a xiao-long but, inside you have the cold heart of a Branwen; one I intend to rip out"

Anything I might have missed: _York was orphaned at a young age and had no one to take care of him. That all changed when he was taken in by the Yellow Diamond gang the most infamous robbers in all the four kingdoms. Consisting of four members: King- a former stately and stocky gentleman who fell under the sway of greed. Queen-the lone female in the group as well as excellent markswoman. Jack-skilled rider and speaks Spanish. Ace- the leader and the best gunslinger ever known. To York they were the family he always wanted and would day join them as part of the gang. The gang decided to rob a train containing prototype atlesian technology; technology that would eventually lead to the creation of a certain combat ready girl. What they didn't was that the train was under the protection of to hunters: Qrow and Raven Branwen of team STRQ. A huge fight ensued which led to a cargo of fire dust crystals becoming unstable. In order to save the passengers, technology, and her brother; Raven cuts the links between the train splitting them in two. The Yellow Diamond gang were in the dangerous half and so were killed as the entire section combusted. That would have been the end of it if not for York witnessing the whole thing through spycam he was using as he was currently in the passenger carts, After the attempted heist the youngling was once again sent to an orphanage. He lived the entire time their depressed wondering what he was going to do; then the orphanage had a new addition: the child of two recently deceased mercenaries. Once Nicholas recognized the look on York's face he realized that he lost something too; the two talked about what happened to each other and Nic convinced him to make the Branwens pay for what they have done. And thus a brotherhood of vengeance was born; with the skills he learned from his time with the gang York would be their agent of vengeance and make the Branwen siblings very miserable and knows just how to do that. After all revenge is a dish best served cold, especially when it's with a fiery blonde brawler._

* * *

 **Okay so there yours for the taking just be sure to P.M. or review me for question and will give you more information about them. And you can do whatever you want as long as it follows the Bios I've put up. Okay then, CIAO**


	3. author's notice

_**Thank you for being patient with me my laptop was down so I had to get it repaired which took a couple of weeks. Anyway now that's done I can continue with my stories. If you have any questions be sure to P.M. me. I will update soon**_

 _ **Thank You.**_


End file.
